Rivalry's Chemistry
by September Lilies
Summary: Two rival schools set up to bring each other down at the annual 30-day Winter Festival. Boys that beat them in sports, girls that wipe them out in academics. Rivalry hangs at both ends while humor and sarcasm drip from every corner. Will love fit in thru?
1. President: Don't Ever Forget

hi guys! this is my first fanfic! i dunno what to do with this one but i gave it my all! please enjoy^^

**DISCLAIMER:** The day Gakuen Alice will be mine is the day when Natsume comes knocking on my door asking me for a date. You get the picture.

* * *

PRESIDENT: DON'T EVER FORGET

_Ridiculous._

'_I can't believe it! I woke up late. __**Again.**__'_

I forgot to set my stupid alarm clock on, meaning, no stupid, ear-splitting shrill cry from that stupid bird from that stupid clock woke me up.

'_Great Mikan. __**Just great,**__' _I noted to myself, sarcasm overflowing. _'Guess I'll have to make a grand entrance __**one more time**__.'_

I finally saw my classroom, located on the second floor. At this point, almost five meters away from the building, I broke into a run. As I am nearing the building, I jumped, stepping on the first-storey windowsill then grabbing the other windowsill located at the second floor. Pulling myself up, I hopped inside 2B's classroom, dusted my skirt, surprising half of the class.

I know, I know. I'm Spiderman's long, lost shoe shiner (**A/N: Does that even make sense?**) and he taught me how to stick to walls during his free time.

Once I steadied myself, I let out my 500-volt smile (**A/N: LOLZ **) and greeted everybody a good morning.

"Ohayou,Kaichou-san" and "Morning, Mikan-chan" can be heard everywhere.

You heard that right. I am Sakura Mikan, aged 15, the current Student Council President of an all-girls alice school named Gakuen Alice (Tokyo Prefecture). '**Alices**' are what you call people with '**alice**' - an inborn power. Like me for example: I have the Nullification Alice that can block other people's alices. And oh yes, unbelievable, right? What type of a student council president attends class via window and waking up late is the reason? That's right: _**ME**_.

I proceeded to my seat, pausing at the aisle to greet my BFF for life: Imai Hotaru. She turned her attention to me, averting her amethyst eyes from her current invention (a.k.a. the** Baka Boomerang**©, intended for Mikan to stop her blabbering when necessary, but unbeknownst to the subject).

And guess what? **GUESS WHAT SHE DID TO ME?**

Right. She tried out her latest invention on me, the Baka Boomerang©, whacking me in the head full force, not even caring if my skull split into two.

"Mou, H-Hotaruuuu…what was that for?" I sobbed. Who wouldn't cry if you were just whacked in the head like that? It felt like my skull shrank, allowing no space for the further development of my cerebrum. Now I felt hopeless: how am I going to understand Math now if my brain can't occupy all the equations because of the lack of space needed for my brain's development? Now, I mentally cried, too. Jinno-sensei's going to stir fry me this time for flunking at his subject. No way do I want to turn into a freakin' tempura!

"You always attract a lot of attention, so stop climbing the stupid window, idiot," she said impassively.

"Hotaru, you meanie….," I said as I sat down and pulled out my books from my bag, rubbing my sore head the whole time.

Imai Hotaru is my bestfriend since kindergarten. She has jet-black hair (**A/N: Is the color correct?**) and amethyst eyes. Likes: inventing things and did I mentioned she **LOVES** money? Favorite food: crab brains, though I, Sakura Mikan, personally feels intimidated by its looks. Just look at them! They're all gooey! But for the fear of my life and for the sake of saving my soul from torture, I didn't dare mention a single thing about it in front of her. Quote: **Blackmailing is the key to earn A LOT OF MONEY**. Sigh. Well, I can't contradict her, can I? Or else I'll attend my own funeral the next day. And it would be _**so unhealthy **_for your wandering soul to see yourself dead, right? RIGHT?

Just then, Narumi-sensei entered - no scratch that out - more like _**twirled **_inside the room wearing a purple tutu saying something like "Good morning sweet sunshine!" or close to that.

Umenomiya Anna and Ogasawara Nonoko (another of my close friends too, with the Alice of cooking and chemistry respectively) looked like they both swallowed a spoonful of blue cheese – and mind me, blue cheese tastes good. **NOT**.

And as for the rest of the gals, they were so shocked that they're mouths were hanging open, just waiting for a fly to gleefully fly in.

I know, I know. You're probably thinking that he's gay, is that so? Just one more thing: think of him as a gay and you'll end up as **three sticks of barbecue** before dinnertime. Don't ever insult my favorite teacher in front me! I may be sweet and cute but tell me he's gay and you'll be given a free round trip ticket to hell: _**absolutely tax-free**_.

He cleared his throat, an indication that he's going to make an announcement.

"Just to remind you class, autumn is almost over…" he trailed off, like a child wanting a gift for his birthday the next day.

"So what?," Hotaru asked, uncaring as ever.

'_Maybe he wants another tutu'_ I giggled inwardly. But what he said next shocked me the most…

"….and in a matter of few days, the 30-day Winter Festival is starting."

'_Oh crap! How come I forgot?' _I groaned as I slapped my forehead.

* * *

how was it? good or bad? any comment is fine as long as it can improve my skills^^ review please^^

ja! diane-chan desu logging out^^

p.s. i edited it coz instead of writing 'alice' while introducing Mikan, i wrote 'angel' which is way too wrong and will lead this story to chaos...:D

flames are accepted^^ but please don't burn this 14 year-old athouress too much because she can't finish this romantic rivalry^^

(and i know this story is not so good D: , but feel free to drop by your opinion...there's a lovely blue button below^^)


	2. Intro: Student Councils and Plans

oh hey minna-san! im back with the second chapter! i hope you enjoy this^^

**DISCLAIMER:** *mumbles* I definitely own Gakuen Alice *snores*

this chapter is dedicated to the following persons:

Kylee-Cat (my BFF here who helped me out a lot), Kura Kasshoko Koneko (for giving my first ever review^^), vanilla143 (for advising me^^), xXSakura TenshiXx (for adding my story to her favorites^^), AnnaOj , lilazntofu , and My Love Pinwheel (for subscribing to my stories) and to those readers who helped me reach a 101 hits for the first chapter^^

* * *

**FLASHBACK:**

"Just to remind you class, autumn is almost over…" he trailed off, like a child wanting a gift for his birthday the next day.

'_Maybe he wants another tutu'_ I giggled inwardly. But what he said next shocked me the most…

"….and in a matter of few days, the 30-day Winter Festival is starting."

'_Oh crap! How come I forgot?' _I groaned as I slapped my forehead.

**END OF FLASHBACK**

* * *

INTRO: STUDENT COUNCILS AND PLANS

Everyone in class erupted with cheers. All were excited except for our little brunette.

_I know, I know! I mean, do not put constant pressure on me!_ I mentally cried. _Gahhhhhhh!_

I can't believe I forgot that the Winter Festival is _**almost here**_. I really am the world's most renowned idiotic President. Wait – scratch that out! I can't destroy my dignity as a one!

Time flew and I didn't notice it 'til lunch break came. Hotaru went over me and knocked me out of my senses – _literally_ – causing me to snap out of my trance. I eyed her wearily and didn't pout as usual. I have more important things in mind and arguing with her would be of no help.

She seemed to notice my silence as we walked through the canteen doors and sat down to our 'place' in the canteen.

'Snap out of it idiot,' she asked in an irritated voice.

'Mou…Hotaru….the Festival is almost here…,' I began, crying waterworks of tears. I swear those tears will be enough to supply a small community if converted to potable water.

Just then, the other members of our little 'gang' joined in.

There is this girl with pink, wavy hair, another with a straight, navy blue one, then another pink-haired girl but it was straight this time, a little girl with even raven hair and the last has this perm-colored hair that curls in the ends.

'What's up, guys?' Shouda Sumire asked, with her perm-colored hair floating around in excitement.

'I heard that the Winter Festival is within this week….,' the pink-haired Anna started.

'….and we wanted to know what we should do Mi-chi,' ended the blue-haired girl gleefully, which is Nonoko. (**A/N: Anna and Nonoko were already introduced in the first chapter**)

Instead of babbling about my plans like usual, I ended up wailing like a crazy banshee. Hotaru had some invention prepared for emergencies like this and it was engraved with words 'Wailing Earmuffs©' on one side, and there she sat, completely ignorant of my ranting and almost banging of head in the table. Lucky for me, a raven haired girl named Hyuuga Aoi and my senpai with pink straight hair called Harada Misaki managed to take some good grip on me and prevented me from shrinking my head more (**A/N: refer to chapter one about this shrinking head incident**).

'Seriously Mikan-nee, what the hell is the matter with you?' Aoi shrieked in horror, eyes looking like she saw Cookie Monster eating cupcakes for the first time.

'You really gave us some heart attack there,' almost all of them said in unison (well except Hotaru who was busy designing another project for the increasing population of the 'baka community').

'I haven't thought of any good activity for our Winter Festival~! We can't lose with the Hokkaido branch, y'know!' I wailed some more.

Just to let you know, there are two Gakuen Alice schools in Japan: the all-girls branch which is located in Tokyo and the all-boys branch which is in Hokkaido. Our Tokyo Prefecture branch pretty much boasted with academic excellence so it'll be just a piece of cake for us to brush off the other school in this department. But the focus this year is _sports_, and the Hokkaido Prefecture branch is the one on ace with it. But we got some good excuses as to why we were terribly poor with athletics:

#1: **Our school is in Tokyo City for crying out loud!**

Where do you think can you find some _wide, spacious area_ in the middle of a city for constructing a freakin' gymnasium? None, absolutely none.

#2: **We're girls, for God's sake!**

How many girls have you seen kicking soccer balls and swinging baseball bats? Most of the female/girl population would rather drink ammonia than play soccer with the risk of destroying their fingernails. **REMEMBER** : a girl's nail is as valuable as a guy's sparkly sports car. (As if I, Sakura Mikan, ever care about a broken piece of nail. I don't care even if you lose them all. No nails, no expenses. No expenses, much better.)

#3: **Because The Student Council President Doesn't Know How To**

As simple as that. Follow the leader they say. I'm not trying to be mean or what but no President, as in _no one_, has ever been able to play any kind of sports since the pre-historic times of our school. I guess it was just inherited by the succeeding generations up to me. Even the members of our Student Council (a.k.a. our little 'gang') have never been able to play one. Fantastic! What a good way to win this competition!

I turned to her – and she was a good one at advising – and asked, "Misaki-senpai, have you thought of anything for the Student Council?"

She fidgeted at her seat, "Well…..I-I know you can do it!" she encouraged me and my last strand of hope snapped, and I end up wailing like an otter this time.

Anna and Nonoko could do nothing but pat me on the shoulder.

* * *

On the Northern part of Japan lays the mighty island of Hokkaido. From Tokyo, it'll take you 1 ½ hours to get here, 11 mere hours using a train, and when you're broke and you made up your mind to set on foot, you could wait for eternity to see the lights of Sapporo, Hokkaido's capital.

But there is just more than to sightseeing here: it is where the second branch of Gakuen Alice is situated.

And inside this Academy for Alices…

"Natsume, please go to Tokyo. **Now**," a blonde boy with a bunny in his hands begged, obviously clinging on the said Natsume's uniform like his life totally depended on it.

"Honestly, Ruka, are you even straight? You keep clinging on me like a second skin," the boy with raven hair called Natsume asked, rolling his eyes in the process.

"Yeah, Natsume. You wouldn't want your bestfriend to be ranted on by the principal again, right?" a dirty blonde- haired guy teased.

Natsume just clicked his tongue and said nonetheless while glaring, "Do you want to be lighted up, Koko?" This shutted Koko up for a while.

"Seriously little buddy, aren't you going to do Ruka a favor? It was supposed to be _your job_, you know?" an older guy with a star mark below his eye piped in.

"And you keep on neglecting your duties, _**President**_," another guy with sandy hair mocked him. That did it. Wrong move dude.

In an instant, the sandy-haired guy was sent on flames – not just plain flames but flames enough to burn an entire house down. He jumped up and down and went around the room, screaming something like "Bloody murder!". Lucky for him, another guy with eyeglasses managed to get a pail of water and dump it on him, extinguishing the fire.

"Thanks Yuu," the sandy-haired guy shook with fear. The guy with eyeglasses meekly nodded and added, "Don't ever try to mock him again Kitsuneme. That was one suicidal move," Yuu continued nervously.

A little boy with silver hair sitting on the corner, clearly amused by the fire show, spoke up, "You really looked like a circus freak set on fire a while ago Kitsu, you know that?"

"Shut the hell up Youichi or you'll be the next one performing on the circus freak show," Natsume snapped.

"You sounded like a hormonal woman, Natsume," the guy with star tattoo said.

"Shut the hell up, Tsubasa," he glared. Tsubasa just shrugged.

"Please Natsume?" Ruka pleaded once more. "You are the school's President, for crying out loud! How can you not perform your duties? Why is it that I am the only one who is left to deal with them?" he exclaimed. Natsume rolled his eyes once more. He was clearly irritated.

'_Why did I end up being a President in the first place?'_ he mentally cried.

"Come on dude, you'll just go to Gakuen Alice's Tokyo branch to discuss matters about the Winter Festival! What's so difficult about that?" Koko desperately said.

"Are you scared of going there alone, Natsume?" Kitsuneme clearly mocked. The guy obviously hasn't learned his lesson.

"Say that again and I'll burn you to bits, flying fox" Natsume hissed.

Tsubasa, in any other case, was way too desperate for this to even stop his persuasion, even if it meant that he'll probably be toasted in bits any moment now.

"What happened to your competitive self? Come on! We've been defeated by that branch for ages and now is the perfect time for a little payback! And don't dare roll that bloody eyes of yours again," he said as Natsume lazily rolled his orbs, "or I'll claw them out! Now as I was saying, this year's focus is sports and we have the advantage to win! Don't you want that? Now get you lazy fat butt out here and fly straight to Tokyo!" Tsubasa was actually _desperate_ to get him to go to Tokyo.

Everyone was begging for him to go, even little Youichi, and he gave up. He was tired of hearing those six boys' complaints and requests. They obviously sounded worse than nagging wives.

And now here he was, in front of Gakuen Alice Tokyo Prefecture's gate, planning to talk to the principal about that stupid festival.

'_Why did I even bother in the first place?'_ he inwardly groaned.

* * *

so guys, how was it? good, bad, better or worse? i love leaving cliffhangers like that^^ (im a meanie, i know -.-)

anyways, can you guess what positions the characters have in their respective Student Council organization?

something good is about to happen in the next chapter...but please do review so i can have another good idea of what to do next^^...you can suggest some ideas there and criticize me as well^^

please please please please please be _nice enough_ to leave a review! im _crying my heart out_ because this story has so many hits but just a few of you ever leaves a review

please review! im expecting it guys! D:


	3. 1st Encounter: Polka Dotted Misadventure

yay! im still alive and breathing! you thought i drowned this few days,right? ^^"

**DISCLAIMER:** i will own Gakuen Alice when i started dipping my french fries on mayonnaise...which will be never! (i hate mayonnaise...big time)

this chapter is dedicated to: JustMaee, mrysmanga, Jonzz, Irrevocable Truth, mikan-kawaii-sakura, Maria-Reynne, Kylee-Cat, AnnaOj, foureyesfreak27,denz03LA, SakuraPetals13, xxxHazelxCrimsonxxx, joyce09, and mannna - for either reviewing the story, adding/subscribing to my story, or adding/subscribing to me! i love you all! *hugs you tight* if i forgot to mention your name,please say so! i owe you a lot!

enjoy! (and dont forget to review,ne?)

**by the time you're reading this, this is EDITED**

* * *

**Natsume's P.O.V.**

Now, here I am – standing before an enormous gate with the characters 'Gakuen Alice Tokyo Prefecture' etched at the middle – the words 'Gakuen Alice' on the left and 'Tokyo Prefecture' the right.

This school is big, but still, its size is almost the same as ours. Mercifully, class still haven't ended, and I cannot imagine myself surrounded by rabid fan girls that are willing to chop my head off and take it home as souvenir – gazing at it like some sort earth-fallen deity. Well, I can't blame God for showering me all of His heavenly gifts. I got lost at His meadow the day He sprinkled humanity with down-to-earth blessings – and coincidentally, I'm at the exact middle of the crowd, receiving the _most and the best of the best_.

I stepped inside the gates (the guards have let me in for I have an appointment with Kazu the principal) and was savoring the peaceful atmosphere completely fangirl-free when suddenly...

…SUDDENLY….

"Natsume-sama!"

….my worst nightmare came haunting for me….A FANGIRL!

Wait a minute.

There is no fangirl – but a HORDE of vicious-looking, handsome-hungry, elephant-tromping fangirls!

"Natsume-sama! Wait for us, Natsume-sama!"

Time to run for my head and my life.

* * *

**Mikans P.O.V.**

Goodness…..the bell finally rung and I can finally rest!

I stretched myself of some stiff joints that were almost rusted due to me sleeping in class – especially during Jinno-sensei's.

**Flashback**(Jinno-sensei's class)

"_Sakura."_

I heard a voice calling me. Nah, go away…..don't disturb my peaceful slumber.

"_Sakura."_

The voice is louder this time, accompanied by three taps on my desk. I ignored it still…..I'm too tired because of this day's errands for the upcoming Winter Festival.

"**SAKURA!**" Jinno-sensei's voice came echoing through the room.

"Holy macaroni!" I shouted out loud that brought the class into fits of laughter. I blushed multiple shades of scarlet, totally embarrassed.

"I swear Sakura, if you ever, ever sleep in my class again, I'll have you boil twenty pounds of macaroni, mix it with sauce afterwards and it will be your dinner for a month. Understand?" Jinno-sensei was annoyed. Really, really annoyed. Bingo, Sakura Mikan.

He resumed his discussion about the Pythagorean Theorem and once he gave the class a problem to ponder for ten minutes, he sat down and focused on his book. Wrong move sensei, Little Miss Sakura completely blacked out.

**End of Flashback**

As I stood up, I swear I saw pits of dust passed by just below class 2-B's window. Then, looking closely, I saw Koizumi Luna in pursuit of a raven-haired guy. Behind her were her loyal whatnots, and their hundred mile speed caused those freaking dust to go flying around.

I needed to help the poor guy. Surely, any guy Koizumi Luna chases will end up into pulps, especially if they happen to be überly handsome – and mind me, that Luna girl doesn't chase guys that look like trots.

I jumped out of our classroom and since they were just running round and round the track-and-field area, I have fewer problems cornering them. I meet them halfway, the girls coming to a halt before me.

I clicked my tongue. Seriously, this girl's presence spells trouble most – okay, all the time. "Koizumi-san, why are you chasing this guy?" I asked as politely as possible.

"My, my. How can I not? That guy behind you is totally hot! I wanted to be Natsume-sama's girlfriend!" Luna shrieked.

I sweat dropped at her answer. "Umm, what makes you say so? I mean, why do you desire to be his girlfriend?" I asked cautiously.

"Because I am the one and only President of the official Natsume-sama Fan Club! And no one can separate the two of us! We're destined to be together till we age and we will die peacefully in each others arms," she said while wrapping herself in her arms. I felt that the raven-haired guy rolled his eyes but I needed to deal with the others first. Luna was still blabbering about her future, how she's going to adopt twenty cats to take care of, how she's going to live in a simple house and she doesn't care as long as she's with her 'Natsume-sama', blah blah, blah…...until our school guards came and took her off to their dormitory together with her other followers, and she was still blabbering about her 'destiny'. (You guessed it right! I definitely asked the security personnel to do the job!)

Now, I faced this 'Natsume-sama'. My first impression is "He ain't that bad" and as I study his features, I was shocked to see those crimson eyes. By far, he is the first person whom I saw with crimson red eyes - with the exception of little Aoi, of course.

"Tsk, tsk. Could you at least close your mouth? I know you're busy gawking at my lovely face, little girl, but please execute some proper decorum. It's rude, you know?" he smirked.

I felt my cheeks heat up. I closed my mouth to prevent further humiliation and once I regained my composure, I snapped, "I wasn't looking at you, I was looking at the mosquito busily biting your cheeks." As if to prove my point, I slapped him in the cheeks. But since there really is no mosquito, I feigned surprise, saying, "Oops, sorry I wasn't fast enough, it got away so fast."

I walked away, triumphantly. This guy sure deserves a lesson for thinking full of himself. Sure, he got looks, but do I care? And that slap was something – not too hard but not too gentle either, just enough to shake his ego a bit.

Just as I was about five feet away, he teasingly said, "See you around…Polka Dots."

I stared at him, wide-eyed. "What the- YOU PERVERTED MORON!" I shrieked, while he just remained stoic, except for that smirk I graciously wanted to wipe off.

* * *

hey guys, im so sorry for the late update...i was like 2 or 3 days late D:

and you know why?

coz i cant think up of anything to write for the next chapter...usually, i think of this while washing the dishes but gosh! my younger brother (yes i have a younger brother -_-) keeps on pestering my by: 1). he keeps on wiping me those Nutella choco bread spread on my face and arms and i end up chasing him, with the water dripping from my hands and 2). he keeps on interrupting my dish washing chores by washing his hands at the sinks at the middle of my chores...-_-

at least i updated! review please? please please please? im expecting it! i needed suggestions!

**Authoress' Special Thanks**

special thanks to ** 2threeabi **(i need to remove the dots coz your pen name keeps on missing if it stayed with the dots in them) for subscribing to my story and giving me another inspiration to continue writing (and sorry if i forgot to mention your name at the dedication part...but still, thanks a bunch!) and to **kanamealexis **for pointing out that Natsume is not the only person whom Mikan saw with crimson red eyes (i feel bad for forgetting Aoi ^^")


End file.
